Vampire Academy Fun
by Icy Arrows
Summary: Just the characters having some fun in a collection of one-shots. Several of my other one-shots have been relocated over here, because I was starting to have a ridiculous list of stories. OOC, but aren't they all? Anyways, give it a shot and review :)
1. Underwear

AN: I am on a roll today :)

Once again, none of this belongs to me except for this little drabble. That doesn't make sense, but whateves.

RPOV:

"Hathaway, don't run away!" I heard. I turned around and grinned. "Hey, Rose." he smiled, and I chuckled.

"Hey, Mase. What's up?" I greeted.

"So, um, I made this bet with Meredith. Um… I won and she lost." I frowned, wondering why he was so scared. "So… before we made the bet, we said that we would write consequences for our side if we lost. We were both pretty confident but I won. So… the consequence for her was that the dhampir girls would have to walk around in only their underwear for a day."

Shocked, I thought for a few minutes. Oh lord. This boy. "Shit." I mumbled.

I knew the guardians could hear us. I walked into the gym and asked the rest of the girls, "You're really going along with this?" At their nods, I sighed. "Alright fine. Let's strip." Some of the girls walked towards the locker rooms. "Whats the point in going into the locker rooms? We're still going to be half-naked."

Turning to face the empty wall, all the girls took off their shirts and pants. I turned around and saw all the guys open-mouthed.

"What's the difference? It's not like you don't see this when we got swimming or whatever." I stalked over to Eddie.

"Eddie?" I widened my eyes innocently. He gulped.

"Yes?" he mumbled. I laughed internally.

"I'm really cold. Can I borrow your sweatshirt, please?" I blinked and stared at him pleadingly. He paused for a second, and caved. He took off his sweatshirt and handed it to me. I put it on, and inhaled. It smelled nice. (Note: Eddie and Rose are just friends.) I was so short and Eddie was so tall that the sleeves dangled and the hem reached mid-thigh. I walked over to Mason and turned.

"Whaddya think?" I questioned. He blinked.

"I thought I said the girls had to walk around in their underwear?" he asked, and I grinned.

"I AM walking around in my underwear. This is Eddie's sweatshirt." I saw the girls imitating me and asking to borrow someone's sweatshirt or jacket. I smiled. It was always a good day when I found a loophole in something.


	2. Free Day

AN: So this is just a random thing that popped into my head. In this scenario, Rose and Dimitri are together, and everybody knows. Only condition is that they can't have sex or anything until she graduates.

Disclaimer: I don't own VA.

RPOV:

I hated this week. Because of something somebody did, we were all being punished by having to wear earpieces whenever we were in the gym. Luckily, Mason, Eddie and I all know sign language. We'd learned it when we were 8 because we suddenly thought that if we were ever captured, we could use that to communicate.

I slipped on my earpiece and entered the gym. Today was a free day, so everybody would be talking with their friends or doing something random. Luckily, I had brought my laptop to occupy me. I was a total tecchie, and I loved to hack into random databases and mess things up. For unknown reasons, there was a piano and a projector in the gym when I went in. I was the last one to arrive, and Alberta clapped her hands.

"OK, listen up guys! Today, as you can see, we have a piano and a projector. You guys may use them, but there are rules. If you use the piano, you must play something and not just bang on the keys. If you have a computer, you may use it, but ONLY if you connect the projector. Therefore, everybody can see what you're doing and we won't have any more pranks. Understand? Scatter!" she called, and we all scrambled.

Fortunately, I was the only one who had brought my laptop, and headed over to the projector and plugged it in. The speakers were projected too, and I went on Spotify and started playing "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men (AN: I don't own this either). I opened my software (AN: I don't know how to hack, so just bear with me) and started to change the html and adjust my laptop so that there would be a panel on the left that would list the lyrics of whatever song I was listening to. Just then the song ended, and just to torture people, I played "Baby" by Justin Bieber ft. Ludacris. Everybody groaned and I left my laptop and locked it. I wasn't worried about people changing the song. Just to unlock my computer you would have to spend 5 minutes decoding a random pattern. Me, Meredith, Angelique, Lissa, and Mia started to play around and act out the song. We sang to each other and cracked up. Just then, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Mason joined us, along with Dimitri, who they were dragging. I kissed him hello and sat on his lap on the ground.

We all sat in a circle and started to play I Never. I found a giant bag of M&M's, which I was reluctant to share because I was on my period, but after Lissa convinced me and promised me a new bag and Dimitri rubbing my back and holding me around my waist, I caved.

I went first. "I never saw my mother more than 5 times after I came to the Academy." Everybody drank except for Dimitri, whose family was in Russia. Everybody looked at me, shocked, and Dimitri rubbed my back and buried his face in my hair. "The first time was when I was 7. I said hi, and she walked away. The next time was 12. She saw me and turned to talk to Alberta. After that was when I was 15. She told me not to get into trouble so often and walked away. The last time was 17. She needed to sign the papers for me to have surgery after my bone shattered."

After some more sympathetic looks, Lissa went. "I never had vodka." Everybody drank. Then, Dimitri went. "I never slept with more than 1 person." I snuggled into him and everybody except for Christian drank.

A few rounds later, the period ended and Dimitri took me back to my room and I put on one of his shirts, he stripped to his boxers, and we fell asleep.


	3. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own any of VA, except for this stupid Lauren girl.

RPOV:

The room quieted as we strutted in the commons. Of course it did, we looked gorgeous. As payback for all of our boyfriends playing pranks on us, we decided to play with them a little bit. We had spent the last 2 hours dressing up in mine and Lissa's room. We all wore almost the same thing, but were stunning in different ways. I, Lissa, Meredith, Mia, and Jill looked stunning. We were all wearing a black button down shirt from out boyfriends with a red tie tied loosely around our necks and white bottoms. I had my hair straightened but messed up a bit to look kind of messed up and I was wearing short shorts, Lissa had her hair down in curls and was wearing skinny jeans, Meredith had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a skirt, Mia had her hair in a side braid and was wearing distressed shorts, and Jill had her hair in pigtails and was wearing distressed skinny jeans. Everybody was staring at us, especially the males. Even the guardians were staring.

I caught Dimitri's eyes and smirked, his jaw was hanging open and his eyes were wide as he stared at me. I cleared my throat and conversation resumed, except this time everybody was talking about us. We all looked at each other a smirked, the plan had begun. We found all our men sitting together, watching us approach with darkened eyes. By silent agreement, we all sat on their laps and began conversing with each other, not paying them any attention. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist automatically, and I leaned back.

"So, how do we get rid of that bitch Lauren?" Mia asked. I smirked deviously and eyed her and her little posse.

"Ooh, Rose has got an idea!" Lissa squealed, and they all turned to look at me.

I explained the plan to them and they all got glints in their eyes and smirked smugly. In unison, we turned to glare at Lauren Vestor, a nonroyal air-using moroi, who caught us glaring and shrank back. You see, Lauren actually wasn't a bad person, but she had a thing against Mia. Mia used to date Aaron, and Lauren liked him too at the time. So, to get revenge, Lauren told everybody that Mia cheated on Aaron and slept with Stan. Now that we were all friends, that shit wasn't going to fly. We decided to get revenge, and if Lauren backed off, we would leave her alone from then on.

Dimitri leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I quite like this look on you," he murmured and I turned around to stare into his warm brown eyes.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Comrade," I whispered back. He bent down to kiss me and after a few seconds, Christian cleared his throat.

"Get a room," he said. I glared and him and he smirked.

"I wouldn't be talking; you and Lissa molest each other everywhere." I shot back, and Lissa looked at me with a look that said 'Thanks a lot.' I smiled back and she rolled her eyes jokingly.

"You're one to talk, I heard you screaming like a billion times last night," he said, and I grinned.

"At least there ARE screams coming from my room, I haven't heard anything from your room. Is the molesting just a front? Does Sparky have ED?" I retorted, and everybody cracked up.

We were sitting in one of the more secluded areas in the commons, and as we all cracked up, I saw a few guardians lining the walls fighting a smile. Alberta was one of them, and she smiled at me. I smiled back, and noticed Stan looking disgusted. Oh well.

Sharing another look, all the girls got up and started walking away with a good-bye kiss to our boyfriends. Mia and I split up so we could get some coffee at the mini-coffee bar on the side of the room. Meredith and Jill went to go talk to one of the guardians because Meredith needed to reschedule a training session. Lissa decided to head back to our room and get some of the materials needed for revenge on Lauren. I was chatting with Mia when all of a sudden; Lissa's voice ricocheted through my head.

_ROSE! Lauren alert! She's heading straight toward me! _came Lissa's panicked voice.

I whirled around to see her walking toward Lissa with a malicious grin on her face. Mia turned too, and her face darkened. I saw that Meredith and Jill had seen too, and we all started to walk toward the middle.

I saw Lauren's face twist in malice, and we all hurried to reach Lissa. Me and Meredith pressed against Lissa's side, and Mia and Jill glared at Lauren and her entourage.

"What, now you need your little posse to back you up?" she hissed.

I growled and shot daggers are her with my eyes. "At least we don't have to buy our friends, like the way you did to get Aaron to even look at you!" I snarled, and she looked stricken.

Unable to come up with a proper comeback, she spat a simple "Whatever" and stormed away. We all glared after them. Suddenly, I felt warm arms snake around my waist. I turned around and looked up at Dimitri's face. He seemed concerned with my anger, and looked into my eyes until I calmed down some.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"That bitch needs to go down," I growled. He stroked my back and I relaxed. A few minutes later, Dimitri unwound his arms from around my waist and I kissed him quickly and walked back to mine and Lissa's room (suite) with Lissa, Mia, Meredith, and Jill to plan revenge.

AN: Review please and let me know what you think


	4. Shopping

AN: Hey guys, I know I haven't been writing at all recently, there's just been no real inspiration at all. Honestly, I don't know how some of the other writers do it and end up writing like 60 chapters. -_-

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Vampire Academy. Unfortunately.

RPOV:

"Rose! Rose!" I heard someone behind me scream. Checking the bond, I realized that it was Lissa and turned around.

"Guess what! Guess what!" She was bouncing around like a child on crack.

"What, Liss?" I deadpanned, already having known the news from the bond.

"WE'RE GOING SHOPPING!" she screamed, and I clutched my ear, dramatically pretending to stumble around and go deaf.

"When are we going?" I asked, curious.

"At 10 tomorrow. We're going to be there all day, so wear comfy clothes that you can change out of. You won't be guarding, so that you can have fun." She explained.

"Alright, well I'm off to training. See you tomorrow!" I waved, walking toward the gym.

As I entered the gym, I saw Dimitri sitting on a chair reading another one of his western novels.

"Hey Comrade," I called. He looked up, and seeing it was I, smiled and crossed over to kiss me. We kissed briefly, and he pulled away before it could escalate and I pouted. He chuckled and told me to go stretch.

After training, I went back to my room and collapsed on my bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

_What the hell was that? _ I thought groggily, and reached over to slam my hand down on my poor alarm clock.

I began to get ready and brushed my teeth and my hair and got dressed. I wandered down to where we were supposed to meet up, and saw everybody gathered around the van, talking and occasionally glancing around.

"Hey hey hey," Lissa chirped. I waved and went to go see Dimitri.

When he saw me, he handed me a set of mics and earphones, the kind usually reserved for guardians on duty. I shot him a confused look. Understanding, he said, "You aren't guarding today, but you still have to wear this just in case one of the guardians isn't with you and we have no way to contact you."

2 hours later, we finally arrived at Missoula. Hopping out of the band and stretching, I ambled over to Lissa and we walked into the mall.

We agreed that Lissa, Mia, and I would be in one group, and the guys would be in another.

"Where to, ladies?" Mia asked.

Simultaneously, Lissa and I screamed, "FOREVER 21!" We immediately head over there and tried on things for the next hour.

Soon, it was time to meet up with the guys.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry guys, I know this isn't really an exciting chapter, but hopefully I'll finish the next part soon and it will have more action. :D

See you guys next time! And BTW, you see that button that says 'Review'? Click it and review this story, please.


	5. Pitch Perfect

AN: Sorry I haven't updated lately, I haven't been in the writing mood. You guys know how it goes. All have earpieces, blah blah blah. I'm sorry. It just works with my story lines. Blegh.

I don't own the characters. Just this little drabble :)

RPOV:

I love Mason.

_"Rose! Rose!" I heard from behind me as I opened the door to the gym._

_I turned to see Mason running to catch up to me. I waited, until he finally reached me._

_"So, remember that time I did you a favor and I said that you owe me? Well, I'm cashing in." he said breathlessly._

_I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head. "Excuse me? What favor?" I asked cockily. _

_"The one you said you owed me after I took the blame that one time-" he cut off quickly when I furiously gestured to our earpieces that we had been forced to wear and not take off for 3 weeks and the guardians surrounding us in the gym. _

_"Alright, fine, you win. What do you want?" I asked, resigned. He was bound to ask for something big. After all, he'd gotten in massive trouble for what I asked for. _

_"I need you to bring back the Bellas and the Trebles." he said. _

_I was stunned. "What? We haven't done that since 8th grade." I gasped. The Bellas and the Trebles were secret acapella groups we formed in seventh grade. We got together occasionally and would sing to release some stress. The Bellas were made up of girls and the Trebles were guys. There were also the Harmonics, who mostly sang Madonna, but no one paid any attention to them._

_The idea intrigued me. I kind of wanted to show off to Dimitri my singing skills. Mason waited anxiously for my answer._

_"Done. BUT, on one condition." I bargained._

_His expression immediately brightened. "Anything. Name it." he demanded._

_"We do this MY way." I thought of Step Up Miami and flash mobbing. I felt like I could incorporate the two and impress the guardians. _

_"Deal." We shook on it and he kissed me on the cheek. Looking around, I saw the guardians looking confused and wary, scared of what I might do._

_Before we could get any planning done, Alberta interjected. "You guys know if you break the rules right now the consequences will not be worth it, whatever it is, right?" her expressions nervous, although she tried to hide it with her guardian mask._

My mind refocused on the present. It would be tough to pull off without the guardians finding out, but we could do it. First thing to do, though, was to get all the people in the groups together. I sought out Mason, Eddie, Sean, and a few of the other guys along with Lissa, Mia, Meredith, and the rest of the Bellas. I knew that as soon as the Harmonics heard they would reform without any question.

I quickly texted all of them

**Rose: Everybody get together. Mase and I had an idea. The guardians have been on our case all day lately and we have to teach them that we are capable of a lot. It's time to bring the groups back. Don't worry, no rules broken. Meet the gym in 10. **

I had successfully managed to find loopholes in all the rules. Everybody knew I was the Queen of Loopholes. Not the best title, but it got things done. Everybody on campus knows who Rose Hathaway is.

As I reached the gym, I saw that the guardians were along the walls supervising, some mentoring other students. I saw a few suspiciously eyeing our little group.

"Hey guys." I greeted, and a few of them got up to hug me.

"Anyways, Mase had an idea and called in a favor. I have an idea." I quickly relayed wrote down my plan and gave it to them to read, so that the guardians couldn't hear. As it was passed around, I looked around the gym and saw several guardians now eyeing me, including Dimitri. I winked at him and saw him visibly shudder. I smirked smugly and turned back to my group.

"So? How's it look?" I asked nervously.

They all started exclaiming and laughing and smiling at the same time. Apparently, my idea was a big hit. For the next 2 hours, we planned and reviewed some old songs. To an observers eye, we were just hanging out. But we knew better. Mason brought out his roll-up piano keyboard and I got out my drumsticks, and Lissa took out her guitar. We all wrote down a song and put it in a hat. I took out a bottle and spun it. It landed on me and I groaned. I reached into the hat and unfolded the slip. According to the writing, it was Lissa's.

A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton I read, and smiled. I folded the slip back up and immediately and began playing the piano. Eventually everybody else got it and began to sing or hum along, some imitating other noises as we all completed the song.

After we finished, I spun the bottle and it landed on Lissa. She picked a slip and smiled as she saw what it was. I slipped into her head and saw that it was Torn by Natalie Imbruglia. She started playing and we all caught on.

By the time we were done, everybody had paused and stared at us. Even the guardians on patrol fell silent and heard us through the mics.

"Oh yeah. We still got it," Mia said. We all cracked up and agreed to meet again.

A few days later, we had finally figured all the final details. We had recruited most of the class to help. I gathered all the black light body paint and met up with the group. We all painted ourselves. The girls made sure to dress in slightly skimpy clothes that didn't really show anything but more paint. We wore short shorts and a bra under a white shirt that covered not much more of us but would glow slightly in the dark. I painted abstract patterns down my arms and had Meredith ivy twining down my leg. We all painted ourselves and for a finishing touch to make sure that they could identify me, I added streaks to the ends of my hair and a few strands as highlights. We all had identifying marks. I had my hair, Lissa had warrior marks under her eyes, Mason had paint on his sneakers, and Meredith had music patterns trailing along her neck and collarbones.

I had managed to find a type of paint that wouldn't start to show until after 20 minutes, which was perfect because in the one class that we all had together, which was Art, taught by Stan, was planned to watch a movie. I knew that it was the biggest class with the most guardians. Us girls switched our white shirts of loose shirts that would be easy to get off without smearing the paint and hid our shirts as belts around our waists.

When we walked into class, we all sat in our seats and surveyed the number of guardians. Of course, all the guardians that mattered: Alberta, Stan, Dimitri, Yuri, etc were in our class because we switched their schedules. I turned my chair and leaned back until my head was resting on Lissa's lap. When Stan entered the room, I sat up and winked at Mason. 10 minutes after the movie started and the guardians relaxed and the lights were off, I sneezed, signaling the beginning. We all got up and someone paused the movie and turned off the projector. We all changed quickly and heard gasps as everybody saw our paint. We all got in our groups and someone shouted, "Ladies of the '80s!" Eddie and some other Trebles immediately burst into Hey Mickey.

Mickey, you're so fine

You're so fine you blow my mind

Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey

Mickey, you're so fine

Until they were cut off by one of the Harmonics.

You're so fine and you're mine

I'll be yours till the end of time

Cause you make me feel

You make me feel

So shiny and new

Like a virgin

Touched for the very first time

Like

Lissa cut her off and started.

Like the one in me

That's O.K.

Let's see how you do it

Put up your dukes

Let's get down to it

Hit me with your best shot

Why don't you hit me with your best shot

Hit me with your best shot

Fire away

When she finished, I shouted "Songs about Sex!" And Meredith immediately began.

Na na na

Come on

Na na na na na

Come on, come on, come on

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex in the air

I don't care I love the smell of it

Sticks and stones may break my bones

But chains and whip excite me

Cause I may be bad

But I'm perfectly good at it

Sex

We kept singing until Eddie cut her off again.

Sex baby

Let's talk about you and me

Let's talk about all the good things

And the bad things that may be

Let's talk about sex

Alright

Let's talk about sex

A little bit, a little bit

Let's talk about sex, baby

Lissa jumped in and started flirting with Christian.

Baby, all through the night

I'll make love to you

Like you want me too

And I

She kept singing until Mason cut her off and started singing to me. I rolled my eyes.

And I guess it's just the woman in you

That brings out the man in me

I know I can't help myself

You're all in the world to me

It feels like the first time

It feels like the very first time

He winked as I blew him a kiss sarcastically. He respond by flashing us his bare chest and smiled at me. Suddenly I had an idea.

It feels like the first time

It's going down fad to Blackstreet

The horneys got abby collar creations funk like acne

No doubt I put it down never slouch

As long as my credit could vouch

A dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves

Attracting honeys like a magnet

Giving them ig-asms with my mellow accent

Still moving this flavour with horneys Blackstreet and Teddy

The original rump shakers

Shorty get down, good Lord

Baby got them up open all over town

Strictly biz she don't play around

Cover much grounds got game by the pound

Getting paid is her forte

Each and every day true player way

I can't get her outta my mind

I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it

No diggity, I got to bag it up

Baby

We out

We finally finished and waited breathlessly as someone turned on the lights. I saw Alberta motion for us to go to the next room.

"What the hell was that?" she barked, and Lissa shrunk back, scared and embarrassed, especially since we we were all half-naked.

"You guardians have been all up in our grill because it's almost time to graduate and you think we're stupid or not ready or something. It's really annoying and we wanted to show you that you can't control everything and that as stupid as you might think we are, the students are capable to doing great things." Me and Mason said.

The guardians considered for a second and I inspected my body paint. "Fuck. I'm not gonna be able to get this out of my hair. Oh well, glow in the dark hair is pretty hot, isn't it?" I mumbled to myself as Lissa immediately inspected my hair.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. We're gonna let you go-this time. When we get back, it's a free period." we all started to grin, "BUT. Since you like singing so much, the only way you can communicate is through singing for the remainder of the period."

Shit. The period was supposed to last for another 2 hours. Oh well. We could work around it. I headed to the door and opened it, surprised when a pile of people collapsed. Apparently, they had been eavesdropping.

The period passed as we sang mashups and competed in another mini-competition.

AN: Hope you like it?


	6. Goddess Test

Alright guys, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately. Anyways, here's a short one-shot. It's basically a crossover of Vampire Academy and Goddess Test. It's just the VA characters with the GT plot. I don't think you have to have read this book to get it, but if you haven't PLEASE PLEASE read it. It's seriously like the best thing ever. I'm also thinking of starting a new story that is basically the same idea as this, but with Rose and Dimitri as Kate and Henry. Review and let me know what you think! And I think I have like a serious thing with always writing that the damphirs have earpieces on and can hear everything, but it works with my plots. So yeah, they can hear. Oh well. Anyways, here a guide to the gods.

(VA - GT)

Lissa-Kate

Rose-Ingrid/Ava (it doesn't really matter. Mix of both, I guess)

Christian-Henry

Dimitri-Nicholas

Alberta-Athena (I don't know what her name in GT is)

And that's all the really matters.

I don't own any of the characters or the main plot, but this little idea is mine. A lot of these lines are directly from Goddess Interrupted. Aimee Carter owns this. I'm just using this for my own little plot twist.

Rose POV

Lissa was walking me to class because she wanted to talk, and we hadn't had much of a chance to catch up lately. She was explaining her troubles with Christian, and how it seemed like he was pulling away.

"He deserves to be happy, Liss." I said, and she sighed.

"I'm trying. I really am, but it feels like he doesn't want me." she mumbled.

"He's hurting. Christian's never been very good with expressing his emotions, and sometimes that takes patience. Not that I think you don't have patience. Only that he takes more than the usual amount." I said.

"How do I fix this?" she asked, and I smiled.

"What if it doesn't need fixing? What if it's already perfect underneath the surface, and the surface is what's getting in the way?" I asked.

She blinked, confused. "I don't understand."

"You think the problem is that Christian doesn't love you. But I'm telling you- _everyone's_ told you that he does. So you have two choices: either accept that you're wrong and let Christian love you in his own way, or force both of you to be miserable until you realize that he loves you anyway." I explained.

"That doesn't sound like much of a choice," she mumbled.

I giggled. "Of course it is. You can choose to be happy or you can choose to be miserable, and that's complete within your power. Christian doesn't have to do a thing."

"What if you're wrong? Or what if you're overestimating how he feels?" she challenged.

"Then you'll give Sparky the chance to really fall in love with you. That'd be fun, too, wouldn't it?" I beamed childishly.

"He's busy all the time. You all are." she sighed.

"Not for much longer though. And you can either make excuses or you can suck it up and see things from his perspective, and you'll both be happier for it You don;t have to do anything differently. Just think about what he's going through, and be yourself and let both of you have the chance to be happy. Everything else will fall into place."

She was silent for a moment, contemplating my words. Then, she spoke. "What do you think would happen if I just walked up to him and kissed him?" she asked, and I laughed.

"I think he'd let you. What if he's waiting for you to do that, Lissa? What if he's waiting for a sign the same way you are, and you're both circling each other, waiting, waiting, waiting?" I asked.

"Then I guess one of us better get a move on," she muttered.

By now, we had reached my class. Walking into class, I could see the looks of approval from Alberta and Dimitri. Apparently, I had explained well. Of course I had. I'd been through this situation before. Always flirting with someone else, but at the end of the day, Dimitri knew he was my rock. Unfortunately, that hadn't always been the case. Once upon a time, it was him that rejected me, and I wished that there had been somebody to guide me. All the gods knew of my relationship with Dimitri, although I was merely posing as a teenager, they allowed it because the facade would only last as long as western civilization was in the US. After that, we would move on.

AN: Review and let me know what you think. I do accept prompts, so if you have an idea, PM me or something. :D


	7. Full Name

Rpov:

"ROSEMARIE SORAYA-FAYTHE HATHAWAY!" The female shriek echoed throughout the gym, as I sighed and turned around. By now, everyone was staring, and I flushed, seeing my 5 feet 3 inches tall of a mother walk over to me.

"Hey, Mom." I greeted dryly, staring at her. She hadn't changed much since the last time a saw her, except now she had a random flashy Moroi decked out in a suit and scarf.

"I have someone for you to meet," she said, ignoring my greeting. She elbowed the man next to her, who stepped forward.

"Hello, kiz. I'm your father." He said, watching my face for a reaction.

Slowly, a grin spread across my face. So this was the man that I got my awesome hair from.

"'Sup, old man?" I said, watching a similar smirk spread across his face.

"Nothing much, little girl. It's nice to finally meet you. I've been wanting to for quite some time but unfortunately, my job kept me from doing so. I'm Ibrahim Mazur." He introduced, smiling.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, but my wonderful, lovely mother decided that I needed enough names for 4 Madonna's." I said, watching my mother glare at me.

She huffed, saying, "Oh, wonderful. I knew this was a bad idea. I can just tell the two of you are going to be in heaps of trouble. Except now, Abe can bribe you out of it. Anyways, we'll be going now, and leave you to your free time." And with that, she marched out of the gym, dragging the old man with her.

I walked back over to my corner, where Eddie, Mason, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Dimitri were, staring at my curiously.

"So…. That was interesting," I muttered, sitting down on Dimitri's lap.

Fire Crotch sniggered, mimicking my mother. "Rosemarie Soraya-Faythe Hathaway! You have a long-ass name, Buffy!"

I glared. "Yeah, well, the moms decided that Rosemarie Hathaway wasn't long enough and decided not only did I need a middle name, I needed one made of two names."

Dimitri laughed, nuzzling my neck, smiling as I relaxed and leaned into him. "I think your name is beautiful," he murmured, making me smile and blush.

Eddie and Mason fake gagged, pretending to throw up. I took off my shoe and threw it at them.

"OWWWWWWCH! Damnit, Rose, what the hell was that for?" Mason complained, rubbing the spot on his head where my shoe hit him. I pointedly ignored him, instead talking animatedly to Lissa, all the while thinking, _My life is pretty great. I have great friends, a great boyfriend/mentor, and my parents aren't so bad either. At least if I get into trouble, the old man can get me out of it._


	8. Black

RPOV:

I smiled as I thought about it. Everything would work out perfectly.

_Flashback:_

"_This is gonna be great," I murmured, looking down at everybody walking around the football field, including guardians and teachers. Even Kirova._

"_I know," she replied._

_I hit 'Start', and watched as everybody looked up at the speakers and quieted down._

"_I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here," __a female voice said. "__It's quite simple, really. All of you received a small cup with a letter on it. The letters are either W, E, C, or J. Each letter has a section on the bleachers above you. W on the left, E on the next section to the right of it, then C, then J on the far right. Please gather your belongings and sit in your section." _

_Everybody scrambled to follow directions, and we watched as people flowed up the bleachers. _

"_Well, this is it." I said, and watched she nod. We split up and headed toward our respective sections._

_I sat down in Section E, in between Dimitri and Christian. _

"_Did you do this?" Dimitri murmured._

"_Of course not," I replied._

_I surreptitiously hit 'Start' again, and the speakers started again._

"_Now, please enjoy the following." _

_The stadium lights turned off and two canvas screens rolled down, and a video started playing._

_Too much has been going on that nobody knows about. Watch , and enjoy._

"_Oh, no." Dimitri murmured, and I shushed him._

_Everybody watched as images flashed across the screen, showing secrets and blackmail that should never have seen the light of day._

_I observed as Camille Conta screamed after a photo of her and Ralf Sarcozy together was showed, and again as more and more people shrieked in shock as some of their deepest, darkest secrets were uncovered._

_I could see Alberta and Kirova frantically trying to stop the whole thing, but it was no use. Nothing could override this except for the master controls, and there was no way those were gonna stop this anytime soon._

_As the video seemingly stopped, with a picture of two dark, shadowy figures kissing and twisting around flashed, and slowly faded. Everybody started talking, trying to figure out who the two figures were._

_All of a sudden, fireworks exploded and many people screamed. The fireworks flashed and fell, perfectly in time. _

_After a few minutes of this, the voice spoke again. "__Would everybody please switch sections? E and W, C and J. Get up and sit in another seat in that section."_

_Everyone moved again, this time quickly, wanting to see what would happen next._

_After everybody sat down, the speakers started yet again, with everybody listening carefully. And as she spoke the screens mirrored her words. "__Observe. Three, Two, One."_

_And everything went black._


	9. Letters

AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while guys. I really just didn't find writing interesting, so hopefully this makes up for my absence. Kind of a morbid take, but I was listening to Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, so sorry.

RPOV:

We were all sitting in Lissa's and Christian's apartment. Dimitri and I, Lissa and Christian, Sydney and Adrian, Mia and Eddie, Mom and Old Man. It was one of the rare afternoons we all had the day off or had free time. Christian had just gone to visit Tasha in prison, and was in a bad mood.

"Rose?" Lissa asked.

"Hmm?" I answered, lost in thought.

"What would have happened if you had… died when you were shot?" I stiffened, suddenly very aware of my surroundings. Dimitri pulled me closer to him, and I snuggled in close.

"Back in freshman year, one day, guardians came in and gave us paper and envelopes. They told us that we could write letters to our friends and family, that would be delivered to them in the event that we died." I said, and Lissa's eyes watered. Seeing this, Christian wrapped his arms around her.

"At the time, I had written letters to Andre, Eric and Rhea, Lissa, and my mom. But then, last year in Stan's class, near graduation, they told us again that we may or may not have made new friends and gave us another class period to write more letters. I wrote letters for Dimitri, Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Christian, and Old Man." I admitted, and Dimitri stroked my hair comfortingly.

"Why didn't we see the letters when you got shot?" Christian wondered.

"Most of the time, they wait until the guardian/novice is pronounced dead before delivering the letters." I said, and everybody nodded.

"I know Alberta had already pulled my stack out, though. Just in case." I said, and everybody went quiet, fading into their own thoughts.

A while later, Lissa spoke up again.

"Rose?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I'm really glad you didn't die," she admitted, smiling at me.

I snorted. "Yeah, that would have sucked. Especially since I didn't do anything this time."

Everybody laughed and we continued, on in our little bubble of happiness, glad to put the past behind us and let bygones be bygones.


	10. Trouble

RPOV:

She didn't know how it had happened. All she knew was that all of a sudden she woke up with her feet and hands in zipties behind her back and the dismayed murmurs of people around her.

She woke with a start, almost falling off the chair she was stuck on.

"Rose? Rose? Can you hear me?" She looked around to identify the asker, and saw Lissa staring at her with concern.

"What happened?" she whispered groggily.

"Strigoi attack. We were captured. We don't know exactly where we are…" Alberta said.

"Who's we?" she questioned.

"You, me, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Alberta, Guardian Hathaway, and Mr. Mazur, and Jill," said Mia.

Looking around, she recognized the familiar faces, and began to take in her surroundings.

They were in a dark-ish room, the only light coming from a few fluorescents installed in the ceiling. There was one door, with no handles, knobs, or locks, as far as she could tell.

"Should I burn off the zipties?" Christian questioned.

"No, it's too hot and the door's impenetrable from the inside," she answered, smiling slightly at the surprised looks on everybody's faces. "What? I did pay attention in class, you know," she supplied.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Jill whimpered.

"We wait until we see who kidnapped us," Dimitri answered.

The guardians began to discuss escape tactics again, while she exchanged quiet murmurs with Lissa and Christian.

"When things get weird, use your fire, do you understand?" she told Christian, who immediately nodded.

They jumped and immediately went quiet when the grating sound of metal echoed throughout the room. They watched warily, waiting to see what would come through the door.

Sure enough, a pale, tall Strigoi with the characteristic red eyes appeared.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here? The Dragomir Princess, her faithful guardian, her outcast consort, and the rest of you interesting people," he drawled.

"What do you want?" her mother asked.

The strigoi chucked. "Now, now. Let's not rush anything. Why don't I introduce myself first? My name is Nathan. I've been trying to capture the last Dragomir for a long, long time. The rest of you, I have no particular need for. Except for you, Rose-girl. You, my darling, are the most beautiful dhampir I've seen in a long, long time," he stated creepily.

Rose shuddered, praying that he wouldn't take her away.

"I've heard many interesting things about your magic, Vasilisa. I'd love to see what would happen if you turned Strigoi." He explained, and Lissa shuddered. "Would anyone like to give themselves up for the Princess to feed off of?"

No one spoke.

The Strigoi sighed. "Very well. I will return later for your transformation. In the meanwhile, say your goodbyes to your little… entourage." And with that, he left, with the ominous sound of slamming metal behind him.

"What am I going to do?" Lissa whimpered.

Rose, saying nothing, leaned back, attempting to bring her hands forward and lift up the back legs of her chair without falling. Failing, she decided to take some drastic measures. With a pop and a grunt of pain, she dislocated her shoulder. Lissa jumped and whimpered at the sound.

"Rose, what are you doing?" her mother hissed.

Staying silent, she finally successfully brought her hands under the chair, and then lifted the front legs of her chair and brought her hands to her front, and popped her shoulder back and hissed in pain.

"Chewing through the ties won't work, I already tried." Eddie said, also with his hands at his front.

Shaking her head, she brought her hands up towards her face and using her teeth, pulled at the excess ziptie to pull it tighter around her wrists, and turned the zipties so that the connection part (AN: the place where the end loops through the thingy) was in between her wrists.

"Roza, be careful." Dimitri murmured.

No longer bound to the chair, she stood up, and brought her hands down forcefully, with her elbows at the sides of her hips. The zipties broke, and she smiled gleefully.

"Rose, how'd you do that?" her crazy mobster father asked, grinning at her.

"When he comes back, Christian, you know what to do, right?" she asked, ignoring everybody else.

She heard footsteps echoing through what she assumed was a hallway outside the door, and quickly got her stake out of her boots and hid in a shadowy corner.

As soon as she saw the Strigoi, she let her mind walls down, and immediately developed a headache, but fought it as the ghosts swarmed the undead.

He immediately began flailing his arms around, screaming, "Get them off me! Leave!" Slapping at what was invisible to everybody else, he backed into the corner opposite hers; not even noticing that one of his prisoners was gone.

As soon as he hit the corner, his head burst into flames. And with that, Rose made her move, staking the Strigoi with a flash of silver.

Checking to make sure that it had finally died, she turned around and without a word, immediately cut through Dimitri's ties, then Alberta's, and so on, until everybody was rubbing their wrists thankfully.

Taking her into a clean corner, Dimitri looked at her with concern.

"Roza, are you ok?" he murmured quietly.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

The Moroi, sandwiched between the guardians, proceeded out of the room with caution, quietly walking through the apparently-empty house.

Without any hesitation, as soon as they had made it out into the daylight, hotwires a large van, and drove into what seemed like a very small town.

Buying a map at a small gas station, Janine navigated their way back to court, with everybody asleep but Rose, who was sitting and cuddling into an equally as awake Dimitri. Falling asleep to the soft rhythm of him stroking her hair, she eventually succumbed to sleep.

When she woke up, she was in her and Dimitri's apartment, being spooned.

_What a dream_, she thought.

AN: Haha sorry guys, didn't mean to spoil it. I was too lazy to make it a whole situation, so that was my way out. Sorry As always, reviews are much appreciated (no flames please).


	11. Rally

AN: Inspired by a school rally I went to at school today. I can't believe school started already. AGHHHHHHH D:

RPOV:

"So you're saying I have to be on Class Committee or I can't be Lissa's guardian when I graduate?" I yelled, pissed.

"Yes, Miss Hathaway, that is exactly what I am saying. Of course, you're already on dance, so that's taken care of, but you need to be well-rounded to be the guardian of such a prestigious young lady," Kirova said.

"Alright, fine. Can I go now?" Without waiting for a reply, I stormed out and went to my room.

Upon entering my room, I raised an eyebrow at seeing Mason, Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Adrian all lounging around in my room.

"Is there so such thing as privacy in this world anymore?" I threw up my hands and dumped my bag on my bed.

"Jesus, Rose, what the hell crawled up your ass?" Christian questioned, smirking at my foul mood.

"I have to be on class committee or I can't be Lissa's guardian because apparently 'I need to be well-rounded to be the guardian of such a prestigious young lady,'" I mimicked, copying the stern tone of Kirova.

"That's not that bad, we're on class committee too," Lissa said, gesturing to herself, Christian, and Mason.

"Ugh, that's not the point. I have to help choreograph the class dance, too. I don't have the time or energy to do this." I groaned, pulling out my Macbook.

Adrian grinned at me. "You're doing the class dance?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I flipped him off. "Yup, and I have two days to come up with part of our routine before our first practice."

"Ooh, what's this years song?" Mia questioned, eager for gossip.

"Counting Stars by One Republic." I replied, scrolling through my Spotify playlist.

Suddenly, my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to call in a favor," came Eddie's voice.

"Oh God, what now?" I whined, to Christian's delight.

"You need to pretend to be Mason's girlfriend," he said sheepishly.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I screamed.

"You heard me. According to Kirova, we need to raise school spirit."

"What the hell does me pretending to be Mason's girlfriend have to do with that?" I half-yelled, half-screamed, and hit speakerphone.

"Well, apparently, people look up to you, and Mason's pretty well liked. So we need you to pretend to be Mason's girlfriend. Be like an emblem or some crap like that."

"What kind of fucked-up logic is that?"

"Come on, Rose, please? You don't have to have sex or anything, just like hold hands, kiss him a few times, sit on his lap, typical fluffy shit like that," he begged.

I sighed, deeply. "Alright, whatever. This better not be some crap scheme to get me and Mase together," and hung up.

I buried my face in my pillow. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

After my little episode, we all listened to "Counting Stars" a couple of times, and came up with a routine.

-TIME SKIP-

I panted heavily, smiling and bowing at the cheers along with all my other friends and the people that were doing the Class Dance.

Ms. Carmack cheered into a mike. "Okay, guys, that was amazing! Let's give it up one more time for the senior's class dance!"

The entire gym exploded into cheers, and we ran off to the side of the gym.

Mr. Arnold (AN: random teacher LOL) held up his hands and spoke into his own mike. "Alright, guys. It's time to draw this rally to a close, but first, we have to have our traditional screaming contest."

Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors, rushed into the center of the gym, around Mr. Arnold and Ms. Carmack.

"Look, Mase. The freshman are all just standing on their section of the bleachers," I said, holding his hand.

True to my agreement, I was pretending to be Mason's girlfriend.

"Eddie! Help me get up!" With his help, I was sitting on Mason's shoulders, his arms holding my knees securely.

"Alright, alright, alright." We hadn't paid attention to the freshman's screams, but as always, that probably would end up with the lowest scream score.

We listened as the sophomores, then the juniors, and finally it was our turn.

The entire senior class screamed, whistled, hollered, and played their drums.

"Mason, would you like to announce the score?" Mr. Arnold asked.

Mason headed up to the center of the gym, pulling me by the hand and I chuckled and followed. When we got there, he wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed the mike with the other.

When people saw us together, they whooped and hollered, and Mason turned my head and kissed me, amid the screams and whistles.

"Ok, so the freshman score was 102, sophomore score was 116, junior score was 117, and the senior score is…. 122!"

The screams exploded, and we all started chanting. " SENIORS! SENIORS! SENIORS!"

We all filed out of the gym, Mason's arm still wrapped around my waist. I smiled as people kept coming up to us and congratulating us for getting together.

The last to get out of the gym, we were late to class, but teachers didn't really mind on rally days.

When we walked into Stan's class, they burst out into cheers and I cracked up.

Leaning into Mason, I asked, "What's up with the cheering?"

Eddie grinned, and said, "We've been waiting for you guys to get together for forever!"

I glared at him a little. Eddie, Mason, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and I were the only ones who knew that after I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend, we talked, and realized that we had true feelings for each other. He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I accepted.

Mason smiled, and said, "It's true. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you to be my girlfriend," and all the girls in the room aw'ed.

Finally, Stan stepped in. I could see the guardians at the back of the room holding back smiles.

"Settle down, guys, and sit in your seats." I followed Mason to his seat and sat in his lap, and raised an eyebrow at Stan.

Shrugging, he headed to the front of the room and began his lesson.

Throughout the week, people would stare at us wherever we would go. When I sprained my ankle at practice and asked Mason to give me a piggyback ride, people smiled. When we walked into the cafeteria holding hands, people stared.

Being the focus of the school was a lot of pressure, but as I snuggled into Mase's side, I realized that I didn't care what everybody thought.


End file.
